lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Arnold
Arnold is a male aardvark. He meets and befriends Timon when the latter is in search of shiny stones. Biography Backstory Arnold is an aardvark who lived in a self-dug warren within or close-by the jungle during Scar's reign. It is unknown if he lived within the boundaries of the jungle or in a surrounding area. [[Hakuna Matata (magazine series)|The Hakuna Matata Magazine Series]] ''The Shiny Stones When they first meet, Timon mistakes Arnold for a cape dog. Although the meerkat attempts to give himself up to the teeth of the beast, Arnold laughs and cheerfully reveals himself to be a harmless aardvark. Relieved that Arnold isn't a cape dog, Timon flings himself at the stranger and gives him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. After exchanging introductions, Arnold learns of Timon's quest to find larger shiny stones and informs the meerkat that the stones have already been extracted by parrots. Disheartened but still relieved to be alive, Timon takes the news well and accepts Arnold's offer to travel to the aardvark's warren. Along the way, Timon's sack rips, and a good portion of the shiny stones fall out. When Arnold points this out to Timon, the meerkat admits that he had not noticed the load lighten as they walked. Upon reaching Arnold's warren, the aardvark explains the rules of the joint to Timon. Guests are to keep the warren clean, pitch in with hunting chores, and, as a joke, give Arnold the juiciest bugs of the catch. The two descend into a happy period of spending time together, helping each other with chores, and decorating the warren with the remainder of Timon's stones. A bit later, however, Pumbaa and Simba come searching for their friend, and Arnold is forced to part with the meerkat. As a gift, Timon leaves the stones behind, and Arnold offers a rare hug to the meerkat before he leaves. Personality and traits Cheerful and thrifty, Arnold is a happy-go-lucky aardvark with a sunny disposition and a positive outlook on life. From his first appearance to his last farewell, he is a character who takes every opportunity to help his fellow creature Timon, despite the difference in their species. Many times, he is shown going out of his way to advise Timon, being hospitable enough to open up his own home to the stranger. Despite his thriftiness, Arnold appears to be somewhat obsessive-compulsive, as he likes things to be done a certain way and in a certain order. His warren is said to be very neat, and he makes a point of warning others to keep it that way. He also has a special set of rules he expects guests to follow, the first of which is to keep his warren neat, the second of which is to pitch in with hunting. By maintaining these rules, Arnold is fair, not keen to be overly kind, but expectant of help. Even though he is known for being friendly and warm, Arnold does not take well to too much affection. He gets somewhat uncomfortable at too much physical contact, even light hugs, and whines good-naturedly about "lovey-dovey stuff." However, when in the presence of his good friends, he is prone to softening and displaying a more tolerable reaction to outward affection. He makes strong friendships and will be more inclined to accept the affections of those he knows and trusts. Trivia * Arnold's full name is Arnold Aardvark. Quotes References Category:Aardvarks Category:Characters Category:The Hakuna Matata Magazine Series Characters Category:Males